<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>State of Exception by loverforhire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095122">State of Exception</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverforhire/pseuds/loverforhire'>loverforhire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Mentions of homophobia, Slow Burn, bodyguard doyoung, politician jaehyun, the bodyguards au nobody asked for, will update as i update the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverforhire/pseuds/loverforhire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Essentially the Ministry of National Defence has been looking for a new bodyguard for Minister Jung. They’ve been looking for policemen with military background, and they’ve decided you’re a good fit for them.”</p><p>If his stomach did flips then, now it is calm, the way it is before a storm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>State of Exception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, how’s life been? Eating?”</p><p>“Taeil, you saw me, like, last week. But yeah, I’m eating fine.”</p><p>“You know I ask that because your living habits are rather shitty.”</p><p>Doyoung gives a non-commital shrug and checks his watch. It’s a quarter to 6, a good time for them to start their rounds of patrol. When he decided to join the police force his motive was mostly to wind down yet do something his skills could apply to. Strolling through a quiet neighbourhood and swatting the occasional mosquito that came for his arms in the humid summer evening was not exactly what he envisioned. But hey, at least he’s got Taeil with him.</p><p>“By the way, heard the last security guard for Minister Jung got dropped.” Taeil grabs a mint from the front desk. Jaemin’s there answering a call, brows furrowed.</p><p>“Again? Didn’t he just fire the last one 6 months ago or something?”</p><p>“Yeah, apparently he’s not that fun to work with. Kinda pissy about stuff for no good reason.”</p><p>“That’s politicians for you. At the end of the day they’re just big bitches with too much power.”</p><p>If Taeil disagrees he doesn’t say anything, just hums as they start their patrol route. It’s the same few clusters of beautiful looking houses owned by people with too much money on their hands. It’s funny how they have some of the best policemen here when in reality, places like these barely have any crimes due to how high the surveillance is on both their end and the end of these individuals’ security.</p><p>When they get back the sun has barely risen. Jaemin startles awake when they enter, disturbed by the clanging of bells when the door opens.</p><p>“Oh...uh...Doyoung hyung, CSI Kim wants to talk to you in his office. Yeah.”</p><p>Taeil and Doyoung exchange surprised looks. </p><p>“Did he say why?”</p><p>“Nah, he just said to inform you immediately after your patrol.”</p><p>“Alright, thanks Jaemin. Also, if you need to get a coffee please do get one.”</p><p>The pair walk away from a sheepish Jaemin muttering his apology, and Doyoung cannot help but wonder. It’s been a while since he’s been called in for anything really, and CSI Kim isn’t quite the type to call his subordinates in for anything trivial. Rationally he shouldn’t be worried, not when he hasn’t done anything wrong, but realistically it’s never fun when your boss calls you in for a private chat.</p><p>“Good luck, if you want to grab breakfast after this I’ll be at my desk.” Taeil offers him a quick pat on his shoulder before he heads to the break room. Must be nice to grab a coffee after hours of patrol.</p><p>CSI Kim’s blinds are always open, and as he walks in the light of dawn shines upon him.</p><p>“Have a seat Doyoung, this isn’t going to take long.”</p><p>CSI Kim slides him a manila folder across the table. There’s the insignia of the Ministry of National Defence on it and Doyoung’s stomach turns. He doesn’t like this feeling, doesn’t like where this might be going, as if it’s deja vu.</p><p>“Essentially the Ministry of National Defence has been looking for a new bodyguard for Minister Jung. They’ve been looking for policemen with military background, and they’ve decided you’re a good fit for them.”</p><p>If his stomach did flips then, now it is calm, the way it is before a storm. Still, he can feel a spike of irritation within him, poking at the back of his head incessantly. </p><p>“I’ve been out of the military for quite some years, sir. I only signed on for 5 years.”</p><p>CSI Kim shrugs. “It wasn’t up to me. They chose you, then sent me the details,” he says while taking off his glasses. There’s a pause as he sighs, looking up to meet Doyoung’s eyes. The eyebags are hard to miss. </p><p>“Doyoung, I know it’s hard to leave somewhere you’ve been comfortable in, but I do think it’s a good change for you. I’ve heard of what you’ve done in the military and I think your skills are definitely far beyond this station. I think this job would at least pose a little more challenge to you.”</p><p>The beat of silence hangs in the air heavy.</p><p>“Thank you, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it’s the way Taeil has his hands tapping on his steering wheel more than often or the too-frequent change in radio stations, but Doyoung knows that there’s something he wants to say. They’re a minute away from reaching Doyoung’s place when he decides to just ask.</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?”</p><p>That startles Taeil, definitely, because his fingers stop dancing on the wheel and have instead chosen to grip it. The red light turns green, and he remains silent, but Doyoung knows he wouldn’t stay silent for long. He opts to look at the familiar scenery, the way the trees blur into green effortlessly but the buildings, well, you know you’ve left Apgujeong, definitely. </p><p>“Thanks for the ride.” They pull up right outside the apartment complex Doyoung calls home, and that’s when Taeil turns over to look at Doyoung.</p><p>“I know you’ve always had something against politicians on a whole. Not really sure why and I feel like it isn’t my place to ask or comment about it, but if you don’t feel like this job is good for you, you can always tell CSI Kim. Don’t be afraid to say no.” Taeil’s voice is soft but firm.</p><p>“I’m not going to let my subjective biases affect the quality of my performance, Taeil. I’m more professional than that.”</p><p>“I know. I’m not talking about that. And I think you know that too.” He fixes him a look- he’s seen that before, the look of quiet knowing and evaluation. It always makes Doyoung feel so transparent, like Taeil knows everything that goes on in his head, maybe even more than Doyoung himself is cognisant.</p><p>“Thank you Taeil. I know you mean well. I’ll...I’ll think through it.”</p><p>“Alright. Call me up over weekend if you want to go for some drinks, you know, use that weekend break well. It’ll be on me, don’t worry.” There’s a glint in Taeil’s eyes and a small smile on his lips, and Doyoung cannot help but smile back.</p><p>“Oh, you bet I’ll make sure you keep to your word.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung wades through the empty take-out boxes and plastic bags that have haphazardly taken abode on his kitchen floor. The light in his fridge illuminates his apartment as he grabs a beer before heading back to the sofa. He likes to tell himself that he’s used up all his energy at work so he doesn’t have any left for keeping his house in order when in reality the only thing used up is probably the fucks he could give.</p><p>He turns on the TV and, fate be his biggest enemy, it’s his future boss on screen. Just his luck that he cannot live without the constant reminder. He wants to switch the whole TV off or at least change the channel, but he’s compelled to watch on. Call it personal roadkill, call it the laziest stab at optimism, but Doyoung takes a gulp and sits through it. As usual Minister Jung looks the same- sleeked back hair and a perfectly cut suit, leaning into the mic as his eyes roam through the crowd.</p><p>“...and I thank all the men and women in uniform, our civilian personnel, and all our allies who have helped us meet our goals. We will be removing our troops by the end of this year, and by next summer all 15,000 will be home…”</p><p>He stands there, shoulders squared, looking front, tone assertive and steady, just like he always has in all press releases. Jung Jaehyun always and undeniably, carries himself with an air of confidence and dignity, from his words to his look. Doyoung downs the rest of the beer.</p><p>He means it when he says Minister Jung is unchanging. His inflection, the way he pauses between sentences as though he feels what he says. He’ll do it again as he does it now, the way he has done in the past. And Doyoung remembers how his jaw ached four years ago as it does now, sitting on this same couch watching Jung Jaehyun spew the same speech in different words.</p><p>“...we are starting this step-down from a position of strength, but of course huge challenges still remain. This is the beginning of it, not the end, of our effort to wind down from the war. Still, I want to thank the brave soldiers, the living and dead, who have fought for our country. Their actions will live in history forever, remembered as heroic….”</p><p>Doyoung watched the TV like a predator watching his prey.</p><p>“....from the honoured dead, we will push forth to carry the message for which they gave their all to. To protect this country, and uphold its glory…”</p><p>Back then he asked himself, did this man even know what he’s saying? Did the words course through his mind, sit there for some time and weigh on his conscience, before being uttered? It couldn’t have. Not when this was the same man who, newly elected, passed a bill to send his country to war. Not when this was the same man who deployed thousands of troops into a war that did not even involve them. And for what? Doyoung did not know the answer then, but he knows the answer now. It’s really just the same old shit- these politicians coming in and feigning concern and respect for these soldiers when they send their troops into meaningless wars for the sake of asserting their power as a nation. But at what cost? What good is the power of a nation if you treat those that make it up like pawns, worthless pieces in a game of chess that barely hurts like the prick of a finger when they die in your battlefields? With whom do you share this pride? No, the pride they derive is not so much for the nation as it is for themselves. It was never about the nation in the first place, never about the people that left their families and risked their lives to protect their countries. It was about them and their egos. It always has been, and it always will be.</p><p>Doyoung crushes the can in one hand, switching the TV off in the other. Maybe this fight against apathetic authority was his to dream of battling some time in the past, back when he wasn’t tamed to the edge of jadedness. He’s tired now though, and maybe it’s wrong for him to feel this indignance while doing nothing about it but he’s okay with being a bit of a hypocrite. Besides, it seems to work more than fine for others, evidently.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung arrives outside the Ministry of National Defence on Monday morning, 7am. Minister Jung is set to arrive at 8am but first he’s got to be briefed by a very anxious personal secretary going by the name of Mark Lee. He didn’t understand why he needed to be briefed for a whole hour before the Minister himself arrived but, upon looking at the state at which Mark was in, he’s glad that they have an hour to do this. The poor man was sweating through his thin white shirt and if Doyoung hadn’t known any better, he’d think Mark was the one on his first day of being Minister Jung’s personal bodyguard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, first things first. Minister Jung is...uh...he’s a straight-forward kind of guy. And he’s also super busy so I guess he doesn’t really have time to do formalities and the like? Oh, he’s also not into the whole small talk thing.” Doyoung can tell Mark is really, really trying to make this sound as nice as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if he’s read Doyoung’s mind, Mark rushes to clarify himself. “I don’t mean he’s like, not a good person. He’s actually kind of nice. He’s just...how do I say this…blunt? He does what he needs to do and that’s about it.” It seems like Mark believes gesticulating makes his point get through more convincingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I understand. Let’s talk about my duties, anything else I need to know that they didn’t cover in the folder they sent?” Between the two of them it’s clear neither of them wanted to continue on the topic of Minister Jung’s attitude, but Mark looks so clearly relieved to be transitioning to comfortable terrain that Doyoung almost smiles. The boy cannot be much older than 20, he thinks, and he kind of reminds him a little of Jaemin. It’s the same bumbling enthusiasm and fervour to do things right, even if they don’t have the ease and grace that experience belies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right. I’ll brief you on Minister Jung’s schedule today, but from tonight onwards I’ll send you the schedule for the next day since you need to report at his residence by 715am…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they’re done they both head downstairs to the foyer where Minister Jung alights, and Mark turns to him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, please, please don’t talk back to Minister Jung. Just- it’s been hard finding acceptable replacements for bodyguards.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plea in Mark’s voice makes Doyoung snort. “Will try my best, no guarantees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark doesn’t get a chance to reply, not when a large black car pulls up. Doyoung steps forward to open the door, but Minister Jung has already opened it from the inside, stepping out. It’s him alright, with the gelled black hair, pressed suit and the skinny black tie. The intimidating aura on screen is nothing compared to what he is in real life, and Doyoung understands a fraction of how he’s risen to the top at such a young age- it’s hard not to treat someone who carries themself with so much regality respectfully and seriously. Still, Doyoung is not easily intimidated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minister Jung, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it is, we can do this later. There’s a meeting I have to attend at 9am, I don’t have time for this.” The man doesn’t even spare Doyoung a second glance, walking straight to the entrance of the building in fast strides. He can feel Mark’s apologetic glance as they hurry along behind him. When they get in the lift, Doyoung attempts to speak again, and this time Minister Jung turns over to look him dead in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a busy man. You can sort out the nitty gritty details with Mark, alright? All this fussing around,” he gestures, “is highly unnecessary and frankly, a huge waste of my time. I’ll put this out first, so you don’t have to keep pestering me for however long you work here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minister Jung is the first out of the lift, making a bee-line into his office. The long-paned windows overlook the rest of the district and if you look far enough, you can even see the Han river. It’s a pretty sight, really, but not that anyone in this office seems to have the time to look at other than him but presently, he’s more focused looking at the scene in front of him. The glass doors might be thick enough to be sound-proof, but there’s no guessing what is going on behind the doors as he watches a highly frustrated Minister Jung speak harshly to Mark. It’s enough explanation for Mark’s previous behaviour in the morning. He can almost hear the sound of papers being ripped apart, teeth gnashing, the tremble in Mark’s voice, and when Mark leaves the office he looks on the brink of tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s just how it is, you know,” says Mark over lunch. The break room is emptier than the one back at the station, just Mark and him eating and waiting for Minister Jung’s food to arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not really an excuse. Doesn’t really give him any legitimate reason to be an asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung watches as Mark pushes his food in his lunchbox. “I think Minister Jung’s just a really highly strung person. Like, I’ve worked with him for a year now and he’s never taken off days. He works really hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once again, not an excuse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark shrugs. “Not trying to excuse him. I’m just saying that he’s not acting as an asshole just because he wants to be an asshole. He’s...I do think he’s more than that. He’s got a lot on his plate and a lot to live up to. Like I think he’s trying to justify to everyone that he deserves his place and all, seeing as how he’s his father’s son and stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung raises an eyebrow to that sentiment. Nepotism isn’t uncommon in the government, definitely, but nobody really speaks up about it somehow. Maybe it’s because the government does what they need to do, maybe it’s because they actively silence the dissenters. Either way, Doyoung doesn’t see an overwhelming need for any governmental official to go above and beyond to prove their worth, but maybe Minister Jung just has his own issues to deal with. Not his problem, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, Mark’s phone screen lights up with the notification of Minister Jung’s food order arriving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be up real quick, you don’t have to go down with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said that I was going to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung has to admit, seeing Mark laugh at that was the most rewarding part of his day.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive back to Minister Jung’s house is an awkward one. The car is absolutely quiet, and Doyoung takes the time to look out the window and memorise the route. It’s dark already, save the city lights twinkling. The route is not hard to remember- he’s been around here, he knows his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can take the exit coming up, it’s faster.” Doyoung tells the driver as they enter Apgujeong-dong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can let him do his job. I’m sure he’s more than capable.” Minister Jung’s voice sounds from the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I’ve patrolled this area for years. I think my judgement on this should be accurate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ve taken this route for years too. I don’t see why my judgement is any less accurate than yours. Mr Lim, go ahead and continue on the same route.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere of the car lapses back into silence after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apartment that Minister Jung stays in is surprisingly simple. It’s tucked away from the glitz and the glamour that Apgujeong-dong usually presents, and the interior represents his living style. It’s clean, neat and looks barely lived in. Minister Jung is prepared to walk in, but Doyoung stops him in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, it’s my duty to check the whole house before you proceed in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eye roll he gets in return is unmistakable, but Doyoung is here to do his job right. He checks the kitchen first, connected to the living room, feeling the gaze of Minister Jung heavy on his shoulders. It’s clear he doesn’t like his privacy disturbed and he evidently sees this inspection as a form of privacy disturbance, but Doyoung isn’t letting this stop him from doing his job right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He proceeds into the bedroom, and once again it’s simply furnished and looks virtually untouched. There’s a picture of his family by his bedside table, an old one for sure. Doyoung can recognise the previous Minister Jung, Jung Yeonghoon, in his earlier days as Minister of Home Affairs and a teenaged Jung Jaehyun. The physical features are there, yes, but the teenager had a markedly friendlier air about him. And the dimpled smile ran in the family, apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he comes out of checking all the other rooms, Minister Jung is sitting on his sofa with a beer and a loosened tie, looking through documents. Sensing Doyoung’s presence, he looks up and gestures for him to sit opposite him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The inspection is done, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured,” he says as he sets his papers down. “So, I read through your files. You have quite the impressive record, don’t you? Shame that you left the military, I’m sure you would have risen all the way up the ranks seeing from your progress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waits for Doyoung to reply, but Doyoung doesn’t say anything. He simply looks at Minister Jung silently, waiting for his cue to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you leave the military?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t enjoy my time there, sir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you were doing so well. I saw that you graduated officer command school within the second year of entering and you were only 20.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a long pause of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry sir, is this relevant to my current work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to catch the other man off-guard, but the shock he displayed quickly melted back into neutrality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. It’s good that you left after all, since you’re here being my bodyguard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you sir.” With that, Doyoung gets up and bows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems like my work for the day is done. Have a good night, sir. I’ll see you back here tomorrow at 730am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heavy gaze of Minister Jung follows him all the way until he closes the door behind him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we're going to pretend i did not stress write this 4 days before finals...lol...anyway please do drop your thoughts below! tell me how you envision this continuing, feedback you want to give me, anything really. stay safe and healthy folks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>